22 Maja 2015
TVP 1 05:50 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO 06:30 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych 06:40 Notacje - Anna Kuligowska - Korzeniewska. Mój teatralny świat; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:50 Natura w Jedynce - David Attenborough i osobliwości świata przyrody cz. 13. Prządki i tkacze (David Attenborough's Natural Curiosities); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:20 TELEZAKUPY 07:35 Latarnicy.pl - odc. 17; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:15 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:35 TELEZAKUPY 08:55 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 3112; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Klan - odc. 2762 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:55 Ranczo - odc. 23 (seria II, odc. 10) - Do dobrego lepiej przymusić - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 Wspaniałe stulecie (s. 3) - odc. 144 (s. III, odc. 17) (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century) ep. 144); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:40 Przepis dnia - /235/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Natura w Jedynce - Delfiny. Uroda i mądrość (Dolphins Beaty before brains); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013); reż.:Graeme Duane; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:55 Autostrada do nieba - odc. 94/111, Aloha (Highway to Heaven, ep. 94/111, Aloha); serial kraj prod.USA (1984); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:20 Polskie Zwierzęta w niebezpieczeństwie - odc. 4 Żubr; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:40 Wspaniałe stulecie (s. 3) - odc. 145 (s. III, odc. 18) (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century) ep. 145); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych - txt. str. 777 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 3113; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Klan - odc. 2763 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Świat się kręci - /346/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 19:15 Przepis dnia - /236/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:15 Pogoda dla kierowców; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Aminata - siła miłości - odc. 3/6 (The Book of Negroes, ep. 3/6) - txt. str. 777; serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Kanada (2014); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:20 Weekendowy Hit Jedynki - Autor widmo (THE GHOST WRITER) 122'; thriller kraj prod.Francja, Wielka Brytania (2010); reż.:Roman Polański; wyk.:Pierce Brosnan, Olivia Williams, Ewan McGregor; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:40 Głową w mur - odc. 2 (Against the Wall, ep. 2 A Good Cop); serial kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:30 Komedia romantyczna (Date Movie) 75'; komedia kraj prod.USA, Szwajcaria (2006); reż.:Jason Friedberg, Aaaron Seltzer; wyk.:Alyson Hanningen, Adam Campbell, Sophie Monk; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:00 W garniturach - odc. 11/13 (Suits, ep. 10, Shelf Life); serial kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Notacje - Anna Kuligowska - Korzeniewska. Mój teatralny świat; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:05 Autostrada do nieba - odc. 94/111, Aloha (Highway to Heaven, ep. 94/111, Aloha); serial kraj prod.USA (1984); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:00 Zagadkowa Jedynka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 04:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:50 M jak miłość - odc. 796; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 797; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama i Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1295 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 539 - Czuły punkt; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Na sygnale - sezon 3 odc. 1 "Przysługa" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:15 Postaw na milion - odc. 107; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:05 Święta z sąsiedztwa. Joanna Beretta Molla; film dokumentalny; reż.:Mirosław Krzyszkowski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:55 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych - txt. str. 777 15:05 Ja to mam szczęście! - ulubione skecze - odc. 24; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:15 Ja to mam szczęście! - ulubione skecze - odc. 38; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:25 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 80 "Zachcianki' - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:15 Pogoda Kraj; STEREO, 16:9 16:25 WOK - Wszystko o Kulturze (1); magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 XVIII Festiwal Kabaretu Koszalin 2012. "SPA KOSZALIN".; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:45 WOK - Wszystko o Kulturze (2); magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 16/86; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:25 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej - Międzynarodowy Festiwal Filmowy w Cannes 2015; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:55 Latający Klub 2 - pas startowy - (70); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:10 O mnie się nie martw 2 - odc. 11/13 - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 151 "Zima, zima...ach to TY!" sezon 6 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 152 "O miłości i zimniej wodzie" sezon 6 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 Latający Klub 2, czyli wieczór kabaretowy - (11); program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Van Helsing (Van Helsing) - txt. str. 777 126'; horror kraj prod.USA (2004); reż.:Stephen Sommers; wyk.:Hugh Jackman, Kate Beckinsale, Richard Roxburgh; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:05 Strażnik (Sentinel) 103'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (2006); reż.:Clark Johnson; wyk.:Michael Douglas, Kiefer Sutherland, Kim Basinger; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:00 Herkules - odc. 36 Ostatnia nauka Chejrona (Hercules: The Legendary Journeys ep. Centaur Mentor Journey); serial kraj prod.USA (1996); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Opole 06:30 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9 06:40 Pogoda 1 - 06:45 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9 07:00 Relacje - odc. 73; magazyn ekonomiczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:25 Wokół nas - pogoda 07:30 Nasza Wieś; reportaż 07:45 Sport Opolski - Sport opolski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Rozmowa Dnia; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:25 Pogoda 2- 08:30 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:15 Plebania - odc. 113; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:40 Plebania - odc. 114; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:05 Co u nas? -; STEREO, 16:9 10:05 Przechodzień codzienny 10:15 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - JM; STEREO, 16:9 10:35 Pogoda 2 - 10:45 Polacy tu i tam - Magazyn polonijny (99); magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Europa z bliska - odc. 21 (Europa z bliska); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2015); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 O mięsie wieprzowym i na temat - odc. 15; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 11:35 Co u nas? -; STEREO, 16:9 11:45 Jedź bezpiecznie; cykl reportaży 11:55 Dla niesłyszących Misja Integracja OPP - JM; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:05 Co u nas? -; STEREO, 16:9 12:15 Ogród po polsku - odc. 7; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:30 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9 13:15 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 13:15 Co u nas? -; STEREO, 16:9 13:15 Wokół nas - pogoda 13:25 Plebania - odc. 115; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Plebania - odc. 116; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 Przechodzień codzienny 14:30 Pupile w rozmiarze XXL (World’s Biggest Pets); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); reż.:Rob McCourt; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:20 Antenowe remanenty 15:45 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:20 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 16:30 Paragon - odc. 18; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:55 Wokół nas - pogoda 17:00 Wstęp wolny - z kulturą - odc. 76; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:30 Kurier Opolski Flesz 17:33 Pogoda Flesz 17:35 Rozmowa Dnia; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:45 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki - /19/ - "Zegarmistrz światła" - Tadeusz Woźniak; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Niecodzienni, nietypowi, niezwykli; cykl reportaży 18:15 Schlesien Journal; magazyn 18:30 Kurier Opolski; magazyn 18:50 Sport Opolski - Sport opolski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Pogoda 19:00 Rozmowa Dnia; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:10 Drogowskaz Kulturalny 19:25 Żyjmy Zdrowo; magazyn 19:40 Za kierownicą 20:00 Puls Kościoła; magazyn 20:15 Dla Rodziny 20:30 (Nie)OBECNI 21:00 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:10 Pogoda 3 - 21:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, Na żywo 21:40 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:55 Pogoda 4 - 22:00 Kurier Opolski - wydanie wieczorne 22:20 Sport Opolski - Sport opolski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:25 Pogoda 22:30 Co u nas? -; STEREO, 16:9 22:40 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 Głos Regionów; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 Powrót do przeszłości - odc. 27; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:25 Paragon - odc. 18; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:55 Antenowe remanenty 01:05 Pogoda 3 - 01:10 Antenowe remanenty 01:35 Antenowe remanenty 01:45 Pogoda 4 - 01:50 Wokół nas - pogoda 01:55 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Wstęp wolny - z kulturą - odc. 76; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:55 Naszaarmia.pl - odc. 161; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 AgroSzansa - odc. 55; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:55 Pupile w rozmiarze XXL (World’s Biggest Pets); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); reż.:Rob McCourt; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:40 Antenowe remanenty 05:00 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:30 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:05 Ogród po polsku - odc. 7; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:15 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:30 Podwodna Polska - Przywrócić naturze - Foki; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:55 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 8:00 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 46 Sezon: 4 9:00 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 250 Sezon: 6 9:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 251 Sezon: 6 10:00 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie Odcinek: 31 11:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 467 12:00 Pielęgniarki Odcinek: 15 13:00 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 47 Sezon: 4 14:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 2107 14:45 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie Odcinek: 32 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja Odcinek: 2886 16:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 337 Sezon: 7 17:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 517 18:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 2108 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 264 20:05 Dancing with the Stars. Taniec z gwiazdami Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 3 22:25 2012 1:30 Must be the music - tylko muzyka Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 9 3:30 Tajemnice losu Odcinek: 2002 5:00 Disco gramy Odcinek: 2994 TVN 6:20 Mango - Telezakupy 7:25 Ugotowani Odcinek: 60 Sezon: 8 8:00 Dzień Dobry TVN Odcinek: 1629 10:55 Kuchenne rewolucje Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 6 12:00 Szkoła Odcinek: 135 13:00 Szpital Odcinek: 363 14:00 Ukryta prawda Odcinek: 484 15:00 Szkoła Odcinek: 136 16:00 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 2472 17:00 Ukryta prawda Odcinek: 485 18:00 Szpital Odcinek: 364 19:00 Fakty 19:35 Sport 19:45 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! Odcinek: 4231 20:00 Thor: Mroczny świat 22:30 Milczenie owiec 0:55 Kuba Wojewódzki 1:55 Uwaga! Odcinek: 4231 2:10 Sekrety magii Odcinek: 375 3:30 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 2472 4:30 Przerwa w nadawaniu TV Polonia 06:05 A la show - (17) - Grzegorz Halama; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:40 Alchemia zdrowia i urody; magazyn; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:00 KucinAlina - (32) (KucinAlina); magazyn kulinarny kraj prod.Włochy (2015); 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Trzy Szalone Zera - odc. 7 - Cudowne piłeczki (.) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1999); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama i Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:00 Halo Polonia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 11:40 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 30 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Na sygnale - sezon 3 odc. 7 "Prawdziwe męstwo" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Łamigłówka - Województwo Lubelskie 7.; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1133 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Biografie - Bartoszewski; film dokumentalny; reż.:Jerzy Kowynia; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych; STEREO, 16:9 14:50 Niepokonani. Niezwykłe historie - Monika Kuszyńska; talk-show; reż.:Jan Klecel, Magda Wieczorkowska-Klecel; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:20 Zapiski Łazęgi - Krowy; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:35 Piękniejsza Polska w Unii Europejskiej - /19/; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Ex Libris - odc. 215; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:20 A la show - (17) - Grzegorz Halama; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:55 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 30 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Polonia w Komie - (740) Chicago - Bartosz; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 Łamigłówka - Województwo Lubelskie 7.; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Sensacje XX wieku - Dwa żywioły. Skrzydła - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 Kulturanek - "Oto otoczenie" (s. II, odc. 8); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Na sygnale - sezon 3 odc. 7 "Prawdziwe męstwo" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Cafe Historia - W cieniu maków czerwonych; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Dobranocka - Przygody Kota Filemona - Fortel, odc. 7; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Łamigłówka - Województwo Lubelskie 7.; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:50 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 592 - Opiekunki - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Polonia w Komie - (741) Vancouver 3. Maja; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:50 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki - /27/ - "Statki na niebie" - De Mono; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych; STEREO, 16:9 22:10 Jak się pozbyć czarnego kota - txt. str. 777 78'; komedia; reż.:Feridun Erol; wyk.:Gabriela Kownacka, Jan Piechociński, Zdzisław Wardejn, Andrzej Wojaczek, Elżbieta Mielczarek; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:40 Sopot na bis - Maryla Rodowicz, Kayah; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 30 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Łamigłówka - Województwo Lubelskie 7.; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Sensacje XX wieku - Dwa żywioły. Skrzydła; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygody Kota Filemona - Fortel, odc. 7; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Opole 2011 na bis; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:45 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 592 - Opiekunki; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Na sygnale - sezon 3 odc. 7 "Prawdziwe męstwo"; serial fabularyzowany TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:10 Polonia w Komie - (741) Vancouver 3. Maja; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:20 Jak się pozbyć czarnego kota 78'; komedia; reż.:Feridun Erol; wyk.:Gabriela Kownacka, Jan Piechociński, Zdzisław Wardejn, Andrzej Wojaczek, Elżbieta Mielczarek; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Sopot na bis - Maryla Rodowicz, Kayah; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 Zakończenie dnia